Мечты збываются
by Saroy
Summary: Эта история о одной репортерше,у который дела совсем не шли. Но после одного интервью с одним очень известном актером, все изменилась. Конечно на пути к этому у нее было не мало трудностей,но преодолев их она многого достигла...как все было читайте сами…


**Мечты сбываются.**

Первый рассказ про Хелен.

Хочу с вами поделится кое-какими воспоминаниями. Но для начала я представлюсь. Итак, меня зовут Хелена Битч. Мне всего двадцать три года, сейчас работою журналистом, параллельно учусь. В свободное время читаю много книг. Люблю смотреть хорошие кино, особенно с Джонни Деппом. Он мой любимой актер и самый лучшей, он играет потрясающе! У меня есть собака, зовут - Джим. Очень люблю его, но когда надо рано вставать выгуливать то не очень…Дело в том, что я не очень люблю рано вставать, хочется подольше поспать.

Итак, на чем я остановилась? Ах да…

_**Это произошло пол года назад. Я не давно начала работать журналистом на не полную смену. Пошла в журналисты, потому что очень нравилась писать. Это было интересно для меня и привлекало. Но не все разделяли это со мной, например мой парень - Алекс. Но это не так важно, главное чтобы мне нравилось. Ведь так? Так, вот. Был обычный рабочий день. Я шла на работу (училась я по вечерам), у меня было плохое настроение. Лил дождь. Погода испортилась. День начался не самым лучшем образом для меня. Но сегодня случилась невероятно! То, что я некогда не забуду! Мне обычно поручали мелкую, не значительною, так скажем «грязную» работу. Но сегодня босс сообщил мне, что я должна взять интервью у кого-то. Это было чудо. Я так долго этого ждала. Я всегда мечтала, что когда небудь мне поручат очень важную и ответственную работу. И вот это случилась в такой дождливый день августа. Можно было сказать, что я была счастлива. Но когда я узнала у кого, что я чуть не упала в обморок. Он назвал имя - Джонни Депп! Я просто могла получить инфаркт! Не когда бы ни подумала, что мне такое поручат. Я была на седьмом небе от счастье. Это вверх всякого. Но мне досталась такая работа не потому что я такой хороший сотрудник, а всего лишь потому что почти все репортеры заболели, некоторые в отъезде и поэтому некому брать интервью у Джонни. Как мне повезло. Это просто волшебный сон. Итак, интервью должно состоятся завтра в одиннадцать. (Эх, придется за три часа вставать. А то опоздаю. Ведь я вечно опаздываю. Копуша. Но завтра опоздать нельзя!!!) В кофе **__**"**__**vip**__** 32".**__** Интересное название. Некогда не слышала. Ну, нечего найду. Эх,…какое же все-таки счастье мне выпала. И так все удачно заболели. Правда, шеф не очень доволен, что именно меня надо отправлять. Ха-ха. Так ему и надо. Но нечего я докажу ему и всем на что я способна. Вот увидите. Завтра.**_

_**Утро. Ну, вот оно и наступило. О, боже я все дрожу! Как мне страшно. А если я скажу что- то не так? А если я сделаю что- то не так? Ааа…как ужасно волнуюсь. Как будто не на интервью иду, а на собственное свидание. Вдох…выдох... вдох…выдох.…Все будет хорошо, только надо успокоится. Ладно, пошли, выберем, что же мне одеть.**_

_(через пару минут)_

_**А! Блин…как же так. Все такое старое и некрасивое. Ладно, не паникуй. Одень то, что ты обычно одеваешь. Это же не свидание. Какая разница, в чем ты.**_

_**(через час, завиваю волосы, посмотрела на часы)**_

_**Аааа! Кошмар! Уже пол одиннадцатого! У меня всего в запасе пол часа.;! О, блин…как быстро время летит. Придется так идти. Как обычно в джинсах, майке и в джинсовой кофте. Эх, ладно. Пошли на автобус. Только надо блокнот с ручкой захватить. Хорошо бы по толще.**_

_(на остановке автобуса)_

_**О, как много народу. Ненавижу толпу людей, который только и знают, как толкаться. Но что поделаешь, ради такого дела можно и потерпеть. Блин, 21 автобус задерживается. А опаздывать нельзя! Ну, где же он, когда так нужен?**_

_(автобус, наконец, приехал, но уже так мало времени! Уже без пятнадцати одиннадцать. Кошмар. А если я опоздаю?!)_

_**Фуф.…Вышли из пробки, наконец! чего так медленно тащится. О, наконец!!! Моя остановка! Сколько сейчас врем…АААА!!! Уже пять минут опаздываю. Какой позор. Стыд и срам. Ну, как так можно. В такой ответственный день. Мда…я закрас в своем репертуаре. Опаздываю. Ну, вот это кафе. Скромное местечко. Но уютное. Так, посмотрим, на сколько я опоздала. Эк…пятнадцать минут. Пока шла до сюда. Придется извиняться. А где же Депп? Я чего-то не вижу его? Неужели не придет???**_

_**Эх…Ну**__**, ладно. Подожду. Сейчас же только пятнадцать минут двенадцатого. Может в пробку попал? И или еще что-то случилась?! Хотя нет! Что я говорю. Это же сам великий и неповторимый Джонни Депп. Он не когда не опаздывает! И вообще.… Нет…что я говорю. Он же обычный человек и может опаздывать, ведь так? А почему его тогда нету так долго?! Эти долгие минуты ожидания…так тянутся. Ладно, надо найти свободный столик и подождать. О, вот тут у окна! Можно как раз наблюдать за теми, кто входит и выходит из кафе.**_

_**Устроилась поудобнее и начала ждать.**_

_(прошло еще пятнадцать минут.)_

_**Ко мне приходит официант и спрашивает, буду ли я делать заказ. Типа тут так положено. Если не хотите, то выметайтесь от сюда. И так далее. Бла-бла-бла. Хмм…что же делать. Деппа еще нет. Придется, что- то заказывать. Он сказал заказ, значит все равно какой, ну тогда чашку чая, говорю ему я. Хмм…все равно недоволен? Ну, что ему еще надо от меня? Что?! Это не серьезный заказ? Ну, вот привязался! Вот еще. Буду я еще чего-то заказывать и тем более не алкогольные напитки. Ну, ладно бог с ним. Заказала бутылку виски. Интересно сколько оно мне будет стоить? Не так уж и много у денег чтобы этими деньгами разбазариваться. **_

_**Через пять минут принесли. А Джонни все нет и нет. Ну, где же ты? Я же тебя так жду! Поторопись, пожалуйста. А то мне еще придется чего небудь заказывать. По-моему он не услышал меня. Его все нет. Чего же делать то? А если я опоздала, и он уже давно ушел. Я себе этого никогда не прощу. Буду вставать каждый день в пять утра, делать зарядку, бегать по утрам. Все решено. А что будет с шефом, когда он узнает об этом. У него будет инфаркт, и он сразу же уволит меня. И как он будет на меня орать... аааа!!! Какой кошмар. Ущипните меня! Может это всего лишь сон. Да, так и есть. Это сон. Надо проснутся скорее, и все забудется. НЕ может же быть такое со мной наяву. Чтоб я брала интервью у самого Джонни Депп?! Да не за что. Шеф бы лучше сам пошел, чем меня отпустил. Я то его знаю. Хмм…тогда странно. Почему я не просыпаюсь до сих пор? Что за длинный кошмарный сон?! Скорей бы проснутся. Ну же! Разбудите меня кто небудь.**_

_**Утро. Звонит будильник. Как он меня достал! Дззз-дззз-дззз. Наконец-то дотянулась и выключила. Часы показывают десять часов и четырнадцать минут. Такой ужасный сон снился, хочу вспомнить про что, но не могу, уже забывается все что было. Аааа…так не хочется вставать.…Какой сегодня день? Что, тринадцатое. Ааа. Сегодня на какое-то интервью надо идти. А так не хочется. Вроде бы пятница, отдыхать уже хочется, а работать совсем лень.**_

_**Кое как встаю, сначала вывалившись из кровати. (спала почти на краю…) Ищу свою одежду в этот старом, еле стоявшим на ногах, шкафу. Быстренько одеваюсь, иду в ванную по «своим делам». И вдруг меня осенило, что я опаздываю на интервью с Джонни Деппом!!! Какой кошмар. Как я могла забыть про это такое важное интервью? Как?! Ну, вот сегодня день опять начался не так. Ну, что же это такое. Почему все несчастие валятся только на мою голову? Чем я не угодила жизни. Вроде бы живу себе не кого не трогаю и на тебе еще одна не приятность. За что? А, ну да. Я же совсем забыла, что сегодня тринадцатое, пятница и еще не стой ноги встала. Просто полный комплект получается.**_

_**Пока я тут размышляла над своей судьбой, я успела сделать все свои «дела» в ванной. И побежать на кухню, чтобы хоть чего небудь поесть, иначе, я умру там с голоду. Мне все время с утра ужасно хочется есть. Так я устроена, если не поем завтрак, то потом работать не могу, мозги не варят.**_

_**Быстренько сделала себе два бутерброда с голландским сыром, и одновременно разжёвывая, побежала искать свою сумочку и складывать все не обходимое. Чуть не подавилась этими же самыми бутербродами, бегу в коридор за курткой. Одеваю свои старые до не приличия кроссовки и просто пулей вылетаю из квартиры. И тут пролитая мимо пятого этажа, (лифт не работает, пришлось пешком с девятого идти) вспоминаю, что в впопыхах я забыла свою сумочку. Пришлось лететь обратно на девятый этаж, по дороге проклинаю всех, что я живу именно на девятом этаже, хотя не кто из них не виноват. Влетаю в свою квартиру, беру сумочку, и лечу обратно вниз. Достигаю уже четвертый этаж вдруг вспоминаю, что я забыла ЗАКРЫТЬ СВОЮ КВОРТИРУ. Аааа.…Опять несусь на девятый этаж, влетаю в квартиру на этот раз как метеорит, ищу ключи, закрываю квартиру и просто лечу обратно. По дороге вниз вспоминаю, что я забыла выключить свет в ванной. Ааа, блин. Что за день такой сегодня, не везучий. В следующий раз буду думать, с какой ноги вставать. Я не суеверная, но все - таки. Надо подумать.**_

_**На этот раз решила не «лететь» обратно, а идти дальше. Наконец спустилась на первый этаж, выхожу из подъезда. Иду к своей машине. Так, стоп. У меня есть машина?! Как это? Вроде бы не было. Ладно.**_

_**Подхожу к своей машине, ищу ключи в сумке, не могу найти их. Черт, я их забыла в квартире!!!**_

_**Лечу обратно на девятый этаж. О, блин…ну что же это такое…сколько можно? Ужасный день. А сколько времени??? Что?! Уже без пяти минут одиннадцать…я же опоздаю совсем, на интервью с Джонни. Я не должна этого допустить, что же мне делать.**_

_**Влетаю в квартиру по дороге выключаю свет в ванной, бегу к тумбочке, открываю ее и начинаю искать ключи. Роюсь в этом хламе, который находится в моей тумбе, никак не могу найти. Потом вспоминаю, что я их оставила на столе в гостиной. Лечу туда, хватаю ключи. Вдруг чувствую, чью то руку на своем плече…**_

****

_**Неужели это вор, думаю я. О, блин я же двери не закрыла, когда влетела сюда. Надо звать на помощь.**_

_**«ААА!!! Помогите! СПАСИТЕ! Караул!!! Грабят!»**_

_**Вдруг я просыпаюсь, рядом со мной стоит официант и дергает меня за плечо, чтобы я проснулась. Огляделась вокруг, все уставились на меня как из мира иного, наверное, потому что я так орала. Как мне стыдно стала. Заснуть в кафе, да еще и орать, что тебя грабят. Кошмар какой-то. Даа…наверное теперь все думают, что я сума сошла. Наконец официант отвязался от меня, все еще не веря, что со мной все в порядке. Я, конечно же, его уверяла, что мне хорошо и я в полным порядке. Хотя разве после того, что сегодня случилась можно быть в порядке?! Не знаю…я уже тут жду много времени.…А Джонни все нет и нет.…Вон даже заснула.**_

_(еще через пятнадцать минут…)_

_**Я уже начинаю кусать ногти. Меня уволят. И это уже не сон. А лучше, что бы был. Не пожелала бы такого бы некому. Даже врагу, хотя у меня врагов то нет…**_

_**Может действительно виски попробовать. Другие пьют и нечего, живы и даже нравится. Надо же когда нибудь начинать. Надо попросить официанта открыть бутылку и принести стакан. Кстати я не ела нечего нормального, можно чего небудь заказать покушать.**_

_(через пять минут…)_

_**Официант принес все, что я попросила. Яичницу с горохом, салат, стакан и открыл мне бутылку холодного виски. Гулять так, гулять! Все равно меня уволят, так что мне теперь…хоть поем нормально…**_

_(еще через пять минут…)_

_**Яичница почти съета, салата уже не осталось в живых, бутылка полупустая…Даа…чего-то я увлеклась виски. А чего, вкусные. Пить можно. Надо еще чего нибудь заказать. А то маловато будет. Одна яичница с салатом. Хмм…чего бы заказать…Может еще салату? Хотя, нет. Хватит салатов. Ну, тогда сладкого. Кусочек торта будет в самой раз. **_

_**Ну, вот заказала кусочек торта. Вкусный кстати оказался. Шоколадный тортик со сливками и безе, а наверху выложены фрукты…апельсин, киви, клубника, вишня…ммм…как вкусно…**_

_(через десять минут)_

_**Все еще смотрю в окно. Как бы жду…но надежды уже нет. Уже почти двенадцать часов. Эх…все…не придет…**_

_**О, нет! Вот же он!!! Он входит в двери кафе! Ну, наконец-то! Я так долго его ждала. Значит, я успела, а он опоздал?! Не может быть, но все-таки может. Ураа! Джонни идет сюда!**_

_**-Джонни, Джонни! Иди сюда, я здесь!**_

_**Все как- то странно обернулись на меня,…но это уже для меня не было так важно…**_

****

_**Ну, вот он уже близка. Не могу поверить, что это он. Сейчас уже подходит к моему столику, проходит мимо и садится на соседней столик. Что?! Проходит мимо??? Как?! Он что, не заметил меня. Не может быть, я же ему и рукой махала и орала ему, все даже не меня внимания обратили. Я уже не чего не понимаю. Как же так?! Может он подумал, что я просто поклонница, а интервью берут какие нибудь люди посолиднее, которые не выглядят, так как я. Может тогда подойти лучше? И сказать, что я буду брать у него интервью. Да, так и сделаю.**_

_**Начинаю вставать, и почему-то у меня начинает кружиться голова и на несколько минут я теряю сознания…**_

_(через несколько минут…)_

_**Не чего уже не понимаю, открываю глаза. Каким то образом я очутилась на полу, не знаю, как, точнее не помню. Рядом со мной стоит официант, пытается помочь мне встать. Аккуратненько сажусь на диван, оглядываюсь назад на соседний столик и вижу…что там нету никакого Джонни Деппа!!! Он что ушел?! (опять…) Пытаюсь выяснить у официанта, куда же пропал мужчина, который сидел на соседним столике. И знаете, что я слышу в ответ? Что там никто не сидел, и некого там не было!? Все. У меня крыша едет. Я уже не чего не понимаю. Куда катится этот мир?! Надо заказать кофе, может тогда будет получше и заодно проснусь. И еще голова совсем раскалывается.**_

_(пять минут спустя)_

_**Официант принес мне кофе без сахара. Оно было совсем не вкусным, таким не сладким, даже горьким, но это не удивительно, потому что кофе без сахара.**_

_**Было уже пятнадцать минут первого, то есть двенадцать часов и пятнадцать минут. Прошел ровно час и пятнадцать минут с того времени, когда я должна была брать интервью у Джонни. Кофе уже давно выпито. С головой стало чуть-чуть полегче, нельзя сказать, что очень хорошо, но все-таки.**_

_**Смотрю в окно на улицу, толпа людей, которые бегут куда-то по своим делам, спешат, у всех какие-то проблемы. Вдруг мне стало грустно. Не знаю почему, но очень грустно. Ностальгия что ли, по тем временам, когда я была маленькая, жила еще у родителей. Хотела поскорее повзрослеть, жить без родителей - одной в своей квартире, все рвалась в большой мир, и что из этого вышло - нечего! Я не удачница, почему у меня не чего не получается как у нормальных людей? Кто может мне ответить. Никто или я сама.**_

_**Поворачиваю голову, смотрю - Джонни входит в кофе. Что?! Опять, глюки что ли. Что за день сегодня, а? За что мне все это? Глючить начинает, Джонни Депп ходят. Ааа, это, наверное, после виски. Слишком много выпила, может быть, кто знает. Ну, вот как в прошлый раз «Джонни» приближается к моему столику, опять…**_

****

_**Что это такое? Может, хватит глюков на сегодня? Все, зажмуриваю глаза…открываю… Ааа!!! Джонни не исчез! Странно, странно…у меня действительно, что-то не…**_

_**На этот раз Джонни останавливается и ждет чего-то, как будто не хочет начинать говорить первым. Эх, если бы это был Джонни Депп, а не какой мой очередной глюк.**_

_**Хмм…мой глюк начинает говорить?!**_

_**-Здравствуйте. Не вы ли тот журналист, который пришел брать интервью у меня? Я просто чуть-чуть опоздал, извините меня.**_

_Что?! На чуть-чуть говоришь? Ну-ну. Я тебя тут больше часа жду, и ты еще говоришь, что на чуть-чуть?! И вообще __**когда же ты, наконец, исчезнешь?**_

_Ой, я, кажется, вслух сказала это своему глюку, наверное, все опять будут на меня глазеть._

_**- Что простите? Отвечает мне Джонни.**_

_**- Еее…**_

_**-Да?**_

_Хмм…может это настоящий Джонни? А я подумала, что это только моё воображения. Надо проверить…_

_**-Что вы меня трогаете?!**_

_**-Извините,**__ сказала я, тихо прикусив губу, это он, точно он__**…я просто хотела убедиться, что это действительно вы.**_

_Джонни усмехнулся_

_**- А разве бывают двойники?**_

_**- Может…**__ ответила с опаской. __**Ну что вы стоите, присаживайтесь.**_

_**-А, да. Спасибо. **__Депп присел рядом со мной и с интересом разглядывал бутылку виски и грязные тарелки, которые стояли рядом. Я покраснела, мне стало очень не удобна. И вдруг он меня спрашивает с улыбкой на лице_

_**- Видимо вы меня заждались?**_

_**-О, нет что вы! **__Соврала я, но потом я сказала правду неожиданно даже для самой себя. Д__**а, я долго вас ждала, больше часа. Встреча была назначена на одиннадцать часов дня.**_

_**-Что?! Как это? Не может быть, мой агент сообщил мне, что интервью в двенадцать часов. Наверное, спутал, или мой агент не хотел, чтобы это встреча состоялась.**_

_**-Наверное.…Но давайте же не терять времени и займемся делом.**__ Говорю я, достою из своей сумочки самый толстый блокнот, который у меня был и ручку (вроде бы пишет)_

_**-Да, конечно. Но давайте сначала преставимся. Меня вы, конечно, знаете, а как вас зовут?**_

_**-Хелена Битч. Но можно просто Хелен.**_

_**- Очень приятно, красивое имя.**_

_Я тем временем открываю свой блокнот и вижу свою запись: _

_интервью с Джонни Деппом в 12.00 в кафе" __VIP__ 32"_

_**-Спасибо,**__ говорю я, опять же краснею как помидор…_

_Как же не удобно получилась! И как же стыдно перед Джонни. Ой, все больше не буду пить и опаздывать тоже не буду!!! И работать буду в два раза усерднее!_

Вдруг из моих размышлений вырывает знакомый голос Джонни.

**-Вы меня слушаете? Я уже рассказываю, рассказываю…**

**-Извините, я не много отвлеклась.**

_Ну, вот опять я замечталась!!! Все и мечтать тоже не буду!_

**-Давайте тогда продолжать, и еще раз простите меня.**

**-Нет, нечего страшного, давайте продолжать.**

**Сказал Джонни мне в ответ ни капли не обидевшись.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Этот час прошел очень быстро…по крайне мере для меня очень быстро, не знаю как для Джонни. Я взяла свое первое интервью и думаю, что оно будут замечательным! Не считая того что, произошло до интервью, все отлично.

Это, мое мнения, не знаю, как шефу понравится, но надеюсь на лучшее.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Ну, вот и закончили. **Джонни сказал, и было видно, что довольно устал.

**Ну что же, до новых встреч. До свидания, Хелен.**

Очнувшись от своих мыслей, я ужаснулась. _Как и это все? Так быстро…а я уже даже привыкла к Джонни, так, скажем, привязалась к нему. А теперь все. Конец. Закончилась интервью. Пора прощаться._

**-Да, до свидания! Было очень приятно брать у вас интервью, я думаю, оно будет замечательным. Спасибо вам большое. До свидания.**

**-До свидания.**

_И вот и все...закончилась интервью…а за окном кажется начал лить дождь._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Как-то грустно даже, выхожу на улицу, попадаю под ливень. Вся промокла! Выжимать меня можно соковыжималкой!_

_Дошла до остановке автобуса, быстренько посмотрела расписания и стала ждать автобуса. Но теперь не домой, а на назад на работу._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Автобус подъехал и забрал меня прочь от этого места и событий…И я поехала опять в кантору к шефу, который меня уже заждался. Ему наверно не терпелось посмотреть какое я «хорошее» интервью сделала. Он всегда не доверял и не любил меня как сотрудника конечно. (не подумайте лишнего)_

_И так я еду на встречу дню…и шефу…хихикнула я про себя. Да, так и закончилась встреча с Джонни, которою я никогда не забуду!!! Буду всегда вспоминать этот день и помнить…сохраню в своей памяти для себя этот день навечно…навечно…и навсегда…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Доехала до офиса, скинула с себя свою куртку__ и, наконец то села на своё кресло. Фуф…робота сделана, осталось только отдать записи свои шефу и все. С этим покончено._

_Отдала ему свои записи я уже почти ушла из его кабинета, как он меня остановил и сказал что я хорошо поработала и могу идти домой! Я была в шоке! Мой начальник меня отпустил домой раньше времени( я посмотрела на часы) всего на час. Ну что же, и этого тоже хорошо._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Теперь я дома у уютного камина греюсь и разговариваю со своей собакой Джимом. Мне будут не доставать этого часа, который я провела с Джонни сегодня в этом кафе. Замечательное время если не считать все эти не приятности, которые со мною произошли сегодня. Но ведь надо вспоминать только хорошие, верно? Не надо злится на судьбу что она такая, ведь все к лучшему…так когда то говорила моя мать…_

_Уже девять часов и спать даже хочется, почти засыпаю. Пойти что ли спать? А то завтра опять рано на работу, завтра особый день- собрания всех работающих в редакции. Ладно, спокойной ночи Джим! До завтра._

_Я вышла на балкон чтоб перед сном подышать свежим воздухом._

_-И тебе тоже спокойный ночи, Джонни. Сладких снов. Может мы еще увидимся когда-нибудь, если судьба нас опять сведет вместе…_

_Конец…_


End file.
